


Blade of Light

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [92]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Training, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Alis is annoyed that she can't get to grips with her new Light Saber and Lutz appears to know how to use one already.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Blade of Light

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 13 'lightsaber'

"You're going to do yourself an injury if you swing that like a regular sword," warned Lutz.

"Don't tell me how to do my job," Alis growled. She had to admit she was getting frustrated, though. The alleged ‘light saber’ was too light. It had no balance and made her head hurt whenever she looked directly at its blade. It hit hard but you couldn't parry with it for shit.

"I'm not trained to use one myself but I can use the laser shield. You're meant to pair them together. Would you like a lesson?"

She grudgingly accepted the Esper's training.


End file.
